


my love

by persephone1066



Category: None - Fandom
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-11 23:14:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29375508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/persephone1066/pseuds/persephone1066
Summary: A broken love, that will go on forever





	my love

Those 3 words, are said to much

I cherish you,

I desire you,

and yes I love you, but it's more than that.

My beating heart yearns for you, waiting for your command

As love for me, is not enough

You are a queen to others, but a goddess to me.

You chose someone else, left me in the dark where we were last together, haven given me a glimpse of light.

I break whenever I see you with your chosen one,

The one who treats you as a play thing, who will leave you broken.

I'll be there to pick up the pieces, and you will chose someone else over and over again

Leaving me more broken each time, but my love this is my curse, I am doomed to love you while you love others.

I watch with tears in my eyes and a broken soul, and a crushed heart with every other name you whisper, that isn't mine.


End file.
